My Life is Perfect
by The Goddess of StoryTelling
Summary: Does she know the effect she has on me? Will this tempest finally manage to tame the wild beast inside me? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I CAN NO LONGER STAND PEOPLE IGNORING THIS FANFIC!


_Arabic_

**Hebrew**

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

"Sukanya it's me Rick." A voice said as a hand knocked on my door. I sighed and quickly opened the door to see my brother in clean clothes and his hair under control.

"What do you want now dear brother?" I asked trying to keep my voice under control. My brother never came to me anymore much less talked to me unless he needed a pawn in one of his schemes to get a girl.

"I kind of need your help on a trip to Hamunaptra. This woman named Evelyn Carnahan saved me from the jail now she wants me to take her there will you come along." He asked uncertainly I turned my back and sighed again.

"Give me a reason why I should." I said heatedly before feeling his hand on my shoulder.

"If you find a reason to stay I'll let you and you never have to argue alright?" He asked as he turned me towards him.

"If you keep that promise I'll go but let me get my weapons." I said he gave a small grin and nodded. I quickly got my throwing daggers, both of my swords and my gun. The mirror I was standing in front of let me see Rick's shocked face it made me smile. I quietly slipped a sharpening stone in my pocket, a small knife in the slot in my boot and crisscrossed two ammo belts across my chest.

"Ready brother?" I asked he nodded in a daze and left slinging his gun sack over his shoulder.

"Sukanya here I got this for you." Rick said as he dug in his pocket and brought out a necklace with three charms. A bow and arrow on one side, two swords forming an 'x' on the other and the tattoo I secretly had on my wrist.

"Thanks Rick." I said as I quickly put it around my neck so I wouldn't forget it.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" A voice said as it floated through the crowd I followed it.

"Yes undoubtedly knowing my luck. He maybe a cowboy but I know the breed his word is his word." A man said when I finally managed to get through the crowd dock.

"Well personally I think he's filthy rude a complete scoundrel I don't like him one bit." A woman said I noticed Rick was walking up to her I figured she must be Evelyn.

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked making her look at him in shock.

"Oh um hello." She said before noticing me curiously.

"And who might this young beauty be?" The man next to her asked I glared before placing a hand on my gun.

"My sister Sukanya and you might not want to call her that again." Rick said I glared at him.

"Mr. O'Connell can you look me in the eye and guarantee this isn't some sort of flimflam because if it is I'm warning you…" Rick cut her off.

"You're warning me? Lady let me put it this way my whole dang garrison believed in this so much that without orders we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and when we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." Rick said picking them up and walking onto the ship.

"Yes, yes you're right filthy rude complete scoundrel nothing to like there at all." The man whispered as Evelyn glared at him.

"Bright good morning to all." A voice said I turned to see the warden of the jail standing behind me it made me wonder what he was doing here.

"Oh no what are you doing here?" Evelyn asked apparently she was wondering the same he answered.

"I am here to protect my investment thank you very much." He said walking up to the ship.

"Well this is just wonderful." I said sarcastically before boarding the boat. I walked into an empty room and hurriedly placed my stuff on the bed before someone knocked at my door.

"Rick go away." I said knowing it was him but the knocking persisted.

"Look Sukanya I know things haven't been easy since…" I flung the door open anger flooding my veins.

"Don't you dare tell me things haven't been easy! When mother and father left you ran off I never saw you until the orphanage took me in when I was five then when we turned seventeen you ran off for war I never saw you after that until a few weeks ago. Now leave me alone." I said shutting and locking the door before he could get a word in edgewise. I sat down on my bed as tears streamed down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away so no one would notice. I walked out and a man in black robes grabbed me.

"_Let go of me!_" I yelled but he never did I elbowed his stomach making him let go of me. I heard Rick and Evelyn before someone pushed me over the railing into the water I made it to a side of the river before noticing that my brother and the others were following me.

"Well this is useless!" I said throwing my gun down on the ground I handed Rick the ammo belts which he took with a sigh.

"We've lost everything all our tools all the equipment! All my clothes!" Evelyn said or should I say complained I sighed and draped my jacket over her shoulders to give her some cover from the cold winds before we heard Beni, a friend now traitor, yelling.

"Hey! O'Connell looks to me like I got all the horses!" Beni yelled triumphantly.

"Hey Beni? LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!" Rick yelled before laughing Beni scoffed then looked at his surroundings angrily kicking the water.

"Sukanya come on we're traveling on foot for awhile." Evelyn said I nodded and started walking they followed. After what seemed like hours we suddenly saw a small camp. Rick and Jonathan, Evelyn's brother, went to go buy some camels.

"_If you will come with us we could help you clean up_." I smiled at the woman's request.

"_Thank you._" I said the woman smiled as she opened the flap to the tent I gave a small laugh as several other women surrounded us. I was conversing with them as they helped us clean up.

"_Do you have a favorite color?_" Marian, the woman, asked me I could not help but laugh.

"_Midnight blue will do._" I said she quickly pulled out dark blue robes and helped me get them on before her daughter tied a white sash around my waist.

"_There you look beautiful just like your name. Oh and someone said to give these to you_." She said handing me a bow and a full quiver of arrows.

"_Thank you I will use them well._" I said they smiled and left Evelyn then turned to me.

"I'm surprised that you know their language it sounds like gibberish to me." Evelyn said before we heard the men's conversation.

"I only want five! Five! I only want five, not a whole bloody herd! O'Connell oh can you believe the cheek?" Jonathan said exasperatedly Rick was obviously annoyed.

"Would you just pay the man!" He said Jonathan sighed and pulled a handful of bills out of his pocket and handed them to the camel trader.

"Oh for heaven's sake can't believe the price of these flea bags. Yes happy? Very good." Jonathan said taking two of the reins while Rick grabbed the other three.

"Probably could have got them for free all we had to do was give him your sister." Rick said Evelyn giggled at that but it disturbed me that he could talk about trading someone so freely.

"Yes awfully tempting wasn't it but what about your own sister?" Jonathan asked as they met up with us I scowled at both of them.

"Awfully." Rick mumbled as he saw Evelyn in the black clothes.

"Rick do you need any help?" I asked when I saw that all of them were having trouble I sighed and helped each one before getting on my own.

"Never did like camels," Jonathan complained as we rode out into the desert, "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." Just then, the Warden spat into the sand making me grimace for I hated him and here I was a few feet from him. "Disgusting." Jonathan finished his opinion.

"I think they're adorable," Evelyn replied with a smile as she patted hers. The Warden started to sing a love song in Arabic adding in English words when he wanted and glancing over in my direction I kept a hand on one of my swords. We rode all day and into the night Evelyn was asleep next to my brother who seemed worried.

"Rick what is it?" I asked he pointed toward the cliff I looked to see several men in black robes looking down at us. I smiled back at my brother.

"They will not harm us Rick we need to keep going." I said he nodded. And soon it was morning and Beni and the Americans were coming at us from the west.

"Good morning my friends." Beni stated as he saw us.

"What the heck we doing?" Henderson asked breaking the silence that had taken us he stared at the sand I could tell he didn't have any patience with anything.

"Patience my good barat'm patience." Beni said before he looked back at Rick with anger in his eye.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Henderson said to us. Rick shook his head as did I hating that my brother would resort to gambling so early in a journey.

"A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet," Daniels added to Beni. I had to roll my eyes all they wanted was treasure this was going to be a horrible adventure.

"Oh, my pleasure," Beni said with a small nod. "Hey O'Connell. Nice camel." He added as Rick patted the camel's head.

"Get ready for it." Rick said suddenly making Evelyn look at him.

"For what?" She asked now looking out at the horizon.

"We're about to be shown the way." He said and as he talked the sun rose and like an illusion Hamunaptra appeared.

"Hamunaptra." I breathed astounded at the sight. Then Rick yelled pushing his camel forward I let mine walk instead of run I was in no hurry to get there but Evelyn suddenly raced by before going into the city. We had won making me groan for now Rick would be impossible to deal with.

"Do they know something we don't?" I heard one of the Americans ask.

"They were led by a woman. What does a woman know?" The Egyptologist said it made me wonder how much Evelyn knew.

"That's the statue of Anubis its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the book of Amun-Ra. Uh Jonathan you're meant to catch the sun with that." Evelyn said as she watched her brother wipe the dust off one of the metal disks. That answered my question she knew a lot.

"So what are the old mirrors for?" Rick asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ancient mirrors it's an old Egyptian trick you'll see." She said going back to work before Rick brought out a brown cloth tied with string.

"Uh, here, this is…uh, for you." Rick held out the leather bag he was holding. Evelyn stared at him. "Go ahead; it's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might need it for when you're...uh, yeah." He made digging motions. "What are you looking at?" He added to the Warden beside him who held his hands up letting my brother know that he was not interested and had tried to ignore him. Evelyn opened it to see a tool kit.

"I'll get camp set up you all explore." I said they nodded barely noticing what I just said. I sat up their tents before going to a spot near the cliffs and set up my own tent. I then saw a few of the diggers that had accompanied the Americans coming over to me I smiled and let them.

"_It is alright you can talk to me._" I said they came over and sat down soon we were talking as if we had been friends for ages. I then noticed the Egyptologist coming over I quickly warned them and they went back to work.

"Look miss you may not know this but we do have a schedule to keep so leave my diggers alone." He said I quickly stood.

"They are not yours they are people not pieces of property that can be bought and sold. Now go on with your work but do not test my anger." I said bringing out both of my blades he ran off whimpering making me laugh.

"Sukanya everything alright?" Rick asked when he saw that I had made my camp far away from everyone else's.

"Fine just thought I would guard this side considering all of you are guarding everywhere else." I said with a genuine smile he nodded and sighed.

"Hey Sukanya come on we're going down and you're coming with us." He said pulling my arm I groaned but followed him underground.

"Rick I thought all of you would be digging at the statue?" I asked when we came to a bare and empty room.

"The Americans got that room." He said as he sat down beside Evelyn and they began talking about the mummification process.

"Let me get this straight they ripped out your guts and they stuffed them in jars." Rick said trying to comprehend what Evelyn had just told him. She continued to explain I ignored them and went over to a wall to decipher the hieroglyphics before Evelyn spoke up.

"Do you need any help Sukanya?" She asked I heavily sighed.

"I can understand Ancient Egyptian on my own thanks." I said making her stare at me while Rick growled.

"She's just trying to be helpful." He said I ignored him. They went back to mummification.

"Oh that's got to hurt." He said making Evelyn respond rather rapidly.

"Well it's called mummification you'll be dead when they do this." She said I muffled a laugh at his choice of actions.

"If I don't make it out of here don't put me down for mummification." Rick said looking at Jonathan.

"Likewise." He said before a large object landed in front of Evelyn and Rick the dust was so thick that you could hardly breathe.

"Oh my god it's a sarcophagus buried at the base of Anubis." I said looking at the sarcophagus in awe.

"He must have been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty." Evelyn said while I wiped off the dust to see who it was.

"Well who is it?" Jonathan asked I scanned the hieroglyphics my eyes widened.

"He That Shall Not Be Named." I whispered making Rick look at me before blowing dust off an indented area.

"This looks like some sort of a lock," he commented.

"Well, whoever was in here sure wasn't getting out," Jonathan said holding the torch closer to the hieroglyphics.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick agreed, and then added, "It'd take us a month to crack this thing without a key."

"A key? A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!" Evelyn said realizing something was familiar. She started rummaging through the bag Jonathan had brought along.

"Who-who was talking about what?" Rick asked with a puzzled look, staring at Jonathan. He shrugged.

"The man, the man on the barge," Evelyn answered, "The one with the hook. He was...he was looking for a key." She took out the puzzle box and fiddled around with it for a moment. I watched curiously as she pressed a button somewhere and it opened, to find it was a matching star shape.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan added. We ignored him. She placed it on the sarcophagus, and it fitted perfectly. Evelyn looked up at us and smiled triumphantly. A scream echoed through the halls as the warden, who had been missing at the time, appeared yelling about something as he ran past us. Rick and I followed Rick had his guns out and ready but the warden ran headfirst into a wall falling to the ground dead.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evelyn asked later that night I turned when I heard footsteps it was just Rick.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan replied readily.

"Seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," Rick said, joining us, "Three of their diggers were, uh...melted."

"What?" Evelyn whispered my eyes went wide for all of them were good people.

"How?" Jonathan added.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. It's some kind of ancient booby trap." Rick said as he checked his weapons.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Jonathan commented. The wind howled.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" Evelyn said to them.

"You don't believe in curses, huh?" I asked her as I stoked the fire.

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it then it's real. That's what I believe." She said certainly.

"I definitely don't agree with you there," I commented sharpening my daggers and swords making her move away from me a bit.

"I believe in being prepared," Rick added, picking up a rifle.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in," Jonathan said, picking up the Warden's bag. He dug through it. Suddenly he screamed. Evelyn screamed and Rick pointed his rifle at it.

"My God, what is it?" She demanded.

"What?" Rick asked.

"A broken bottle." They sighed with relief. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." Jonathan opened up the bottle and drank a mouthful, the other two sighed again. I walked back to my camp…or at least tried to before I saw men in black robes racing through the camp burning tents and slaughtering several people. I rushed into the fight cutting down several men before I saw Jonathan being chased by one of them. I leapt from the pillar I had been standing on and tackled him to the ground he pushed me off him and brought out a sword the same time I did. We circled each other before he tried to hit me I blocked his blow before delivering one hitting his arm making him stumble backwards and drop his sword I put my own away as he tried to punch me. I smirked and kicked his arm before my fist connected with his chest Rick then stood between us holding a lit explosive. The man eyed it warily before looking at me again making me stare at him.

"Enough, _Yallah!_" The man said the rest stopped their assault. "We will shed no more blood tonight but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." His eyes, I noticed, had never left my face and they were glittering with some type of emotion that I couldn't place. Another man brought him a horse which he heroically climbed onto.

"_Yallah! Nimshi!_" He nodded in my direction before leaving. Rick had pulled the fuse from the dynamite and left me to help Evelyn up. My mind went back to the man's face he was handsome, strong and determined with a protective side that people rarely see and the identical tattoos on his cheeks did give him an air of mystery but his eyes were what fascinated me they looked almost as though he had not wanted to leave me here but I had the strangest feeling as though I had seen him somewhere before.

"See that proves that old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." Daniels said excitedly.

"For them to protect it like this you know there's got to be treasure down there." Henderson said agreeing with his friend.

"No these men are desert people they value water not gold." Rick said as he held Evelyn against him.

"You know maybe just at night we could uh combine forces." Burns said with shaving cream still on his face. I shook my head and walked back to my camp to sleep but Rick had decided to visit making me stay awake.

"Sukanya are you alright?" Rick asked as he stepped from the shadows I nodded.

"Just fine, Rick what do you have?" I asked when I noticed he was hiding something. He sheepishly grinned as he brought out several swords.

"Figured you could use them just in case those men came back." He said I accepted them and laid them gently inside the tent.

"Thanks Rick now what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked before I smelled it and glared at him. He winced and immediately tried to rush off but I grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him back.

"How much did you drink?" I hissed out.

"Nothing. Evelyn was the one drinking she passed out and spilled some of the drink on my shirt that's all I swear." He said as quickly as he could. I sighed and let him go he nodded and walked off. I got in my tent and let sleep drag me away. The sun blinded me but I did open my eyes to see and hear the Americans and what diggers were left enter the chamber again.

"Sukanya you want to come join us?" Evelyn asked when she saw that I was awake.

"I guess I'll join you just give me a moment." I said going back into my tent and putting the extra swords into the sheaths I had brought along. I then joined the others underground.

"Oh I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Evelyn said excitedly as Rick and Jonathan put the sarcophagus up against the wall. I was sitting near the door considering Rick had told me to stay out of the way.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked incredulously as Evelyn examined the case.

"Look his sacred spells were chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." Evelyn said placing her hands on the sarcophagus.

"Tough break." Rick said as Jonathan placed the key in the lock and started to turn it.

"Yeah I'm all tears now let's see who's inside." Jonathan said as he and Rick struggled to pull off the lid while Evelyn stepped back with a small smile on her face the lid fell away with one great shove but the mummy that came out startled everyone even me.

"Oh my god I hate it when these things do that." Evelyn said moving to Rick's side.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked looking at the mummy disgustingly.

"No I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still-" Evelyn couldn't find a word to describe him so Rick and Jonathan supplied the answer.

"Juicy." They said.

"Yes. He must be more then three thousand years old and well it looks as if he's still decomposing." I said standing and going over to them. Rick then noticed something in the lid.

"Hey what do you make of this?" He asked as he and Evelyn knelt in front of the lid she placed her nails on the scratches in the lid moving them backwards.

"My god these marks were made with fingernails this man was buried alive and he left us a message: Death is only the beginning." Evelyn said looking at the mummy whose mouth was hanging open as if he had just said the words himself.

"Where's my gun?" Rick asked before he found it and made sure it was loaded.

"Rick do you really plan on shooting him?" I asked incredulously while trying to hold back my laughter.

"If he wakes up then yes!" He said making me laugh.

"Hey O'Connell what price do you think these babies will fetch back home?" Henderson asked mockingly holding up a canopic jar later that night I shrugged not really caring about it.

"We heard you boys and girls found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Well, congratulations!" Burns added, sitting down I groaned from the headache that I was starting to get I hated being around people who always bragged.

"If you dry that sucker out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," Daniels suggested. They laughed, and Rick made a face while I heard horses it brought my mind back to the man I was still trying to figure out how I knew him.

"Look what I found!" Evelyn's voice approached us I smiled as she started running making her seem almost like a little child.

"You're in her seat," Rick said, turning to Beni. He laughed a little. "Now!" Rick added sharply when he didn't move.

"Yup," Beni muttered, getting up. Evelyn sat down with us I had stood to let her have my seat but now Beni occupied it much to my disgust I walked around him to get closer to my brother as I did I gave Beni a good kick in the back.

"Scarab skeletons," Evelyn said, showing them to us, "Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin." Both Rick and Jonathan picked one up and studied it. I decided to leave them alone. "They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse." I shuddered at the thought. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate alive?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Very slowly," Evelyn said.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan commented I nodded.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter," Rick said. Evelyn smiled a little while I laughed at his joke.

"Well, according to my readings...our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses...one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. Well, in my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed." Evelyn explained.

"There's always a first for everything," I couldn't help saying. Rick shot me an annoyed glance, but didn't say anything for which I was grateful for.

"That bad, huh?" Rick asked hoping that he could try and make sure I couldn't interrupt them again.

"Yes, well they never used it because they feared it so." She answered him, "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise...he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." We stared into the fire before I decided it was time for bed I quickly walked back to the tent and tried to sleep. But of course, I couldn't asleep the others had taken my action and everyone was in bed well not including me. I tossed and turned before hearing a buzzing sound I got up and saw a black cloud of locusts coming towards us.

"Evelyn." I muttered under my breath as I sat behind what was left of a wall watching the scene before me. The locusts didn't bother me I had been in Egypt for so long I was accustomed to many things. After a few more minutes they finally quieted down I stood and brushed the ones that had landed on me off. That was when I heard it someone was there I took out one my daggers before someone grabbed my wrists and jerked them making me drop the blade.

"_Tie her hands we need her alive._" A man said I let my head fall forward before bringing it back against whoever held me he cried out in pain and let go I ran from him only for someone else to grab me and hit my head stunning me.

"_Morikis are you alright?_" Another man asked I felt him tie my hands behind my back. The other man groaned.

"_Just a bloody nose I am fine. Ardeth said he wanted to see her._" He said looking down at me with blood running down his face making me laugh. The man I had fought with then stood in front of me looking at his men in surprise.

"_How did that happen?_" He asked making me laugh again.

"_She hit the back of her head against mine._" Morikis said all of them were talking none of them paid me any heed letting me slip the rope off my wrists with only a bit of struggling. I then heard something cracking none of the men noticed it. I looked up to see a large piece of stone about to fall on two of the men. Without even thinking I jumped up and pushed them out of the way groaning as the stone landed on my shoulder and side pinning me to the ground.

"_Help me move this_." I heard a man say the stone was soon off of me but I kept my eyes closed. I felt someone roll me over on my back and place two fingers on my neck.

"I am fine." I said rolling onto my side and sitting up before standing I was not going to let them see me in pain.

"_She is still in pain but she is very good with hiding it._" A man said making me chuckle it was time to tell them.

"_I can understand Arabic plus Hebrew and Ancient Egyptian. I have understood everything all of you have been saying._" I said making them stare at me their mouthes dropping open making me give a real laugh something I had not done in years.

"_Well if you understand us then could you tell us your name?_" The man asked I smiled.

"_My name is Sukanya now since I told you mine could I know yours?_" I asked making them stare and look at each other. The man answered for himself and the others.

"_I am Ardeth Bey. This is Morikis, Yamir and Daren._" He said each one glared at him for telling me.

"_I might have something that belongs to each of you._" I said bringing out the swords Rick had given me each one claimed their own before I saw mine in Ardeth's scabbard making me look at him curiously.

"_What are you staring at Sukanya?_" Daren asked even though he looked as though he hated to ask.

"_Merely wondering how Ardeth managed to get my sword instead of his._" I said making him look at me in confusion. I sighed and pulled the blade from his scabbard while bringing the twin from my own.

"_Identical in making but mine have crescent moons on the hilts and blades someone would notice that._" I said making him look at me with wonder before his eyes widened at something else.

"_Where did you get this?_" Ardeth asked in a whisper when he held my necklace in his hand.

"_You would have to ask my brother that. He gave it to me._" I said trying to stop the color before it rushed into my cheeks for some reason being close to him was making me nervous.

"_Ardeth do you think she could be the woman?_" Yamir asked all of them had forgotten I could understand them.

"_It is impossible she would have to be skilled with not only swords but also a bow an arrow._" Ardeth said he looked back at me I smiled before going back to my tent and bringing out the bow and arrows the woman had given me. For some reason it felt familiar in my hands.

"_Then how do you explain that_." Morikis said in awe I grabbed an arrow and placed it in the bow before shooting it. They all stared at me when it came back around and I caught it in my hand Ardeth stepped forward I smiled as I replaced the arrow.

"_Where did you learn that_?" He asked I sheepishly smiled.

"_Would you believe that is the very first time I have shot an arrow_?" I asked and somewhat said to him making him smile this time.

"_You are her_." He said softly I was puzzled.

"_Who do you mean_?" I asked that was when I heard someone yell.

"_Your brother and the others are coming from the tunnels. Come with us_." Ardeth said I smiled and did. Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels slid to a stop in front of us as the rest of Ardeth's men held up their weapons.

"I told you to leave or die you refused now you may have killed us all. For you have released a creature that we have feared for more then three thousand years." He said removing the scarf so they could see his face.

"Relax I got him." Rick said I was starting to wonder what creature they were talking about then I remembered what we had unearthed by accident.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He is not of this world." Ardeth said angrily we moved aside as two of his men brought Burns forward I covered my mouth when I saw that his eyes and tongue were missing.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson asked when he and Daniels held him as gently as they could.

"We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave all of you before he finishes you all. _Yallah. Nimishi_." He said as his men rushed back into the temple. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you I got him." Rick said angrily Ardeth turned and stared at him. I almost felt dizzy looking at those brown eyes of his.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never...stop." Ardeth said he gave me a look and went into the chamber. Rick, the others and I left that night and arrived at Cairo by morning but I knew I was not going to be much help with guarding someone like Evelyn.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff." Rick said as he threw several dresses into her suitcase I sat near the door watching them. The cat which had been on her suitcase at the time curled up in my lap and fell back to sleep.

"Well I...H-Having an encounter with a 3,000-year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one." She said as she threw the clothes back out.

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." Rick said.

"Oh no, we are not." Evelyn argued.

"Oh yes we are." Rick countered.

"Oh no, we are not. We woke him up and we are going to stop him." She said trying to make him see reason.

"'We'? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?" He said making her seem even more determined.

"Yes, fine then, me, me, me, me, I, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him." She said as she brought out the stuff he had thrown into her suitcase. I sighed as I picked up the cat and placed him on the floor.

"I am going to the museum maybe I can find some answers." I said Rick nodded letting me know he had heard me. I quickly walked from the hotel I was halfway to the museum when I heard a baby crying. Looking around, I saw it laying in the road with several horses coming towards it. Without thinking I rushed towards the child and scooped it safely into my arms before someone pulled me out of the way of the horses I looked to see that I was in Ardeth's arms.

"_Ardeth what are you doing here_?" I asked as the child grabbed my top and moved closer trying to rest.

"_I was going to see my father then I saw you trying to help this little one_." He said with a small smile as he looked down at the child who was now wide awake and reaching out to Ardeth. I then noticed the tag on the blanket.

"_Sharmistha, it means coming moon, new moon she is truly what her name means_." I said as Ardeth gently held her and she fell asleep making him laugh.

"_And she obviously knows your name as well otherwise she would not be this calm_." Ardeth said I looked at him curiously.

"_And what might my name mean then_?" I asked making him smile a true smile which suited him.

"_Sukanya it means the coming moon; a covering, protection. It looks as if I am in the presence of a beautiful moon_." He said making me blush before a bullet sailed between us I turned to see the horsemen staring at us hatefully.

"She belongs to us." The leader said as the others brought their guns as well. We could easily tell they were American and very drunk.

"Yeah now give her back we have a contest to finish." Another man said that made my blood boil.

"You are not getting her back." I said venomously the leader laughed as he strode forward. I grabbed his wrist when he was close enough and twisted it behind his back breaking his arm in the process he cried out as I pushed him away and he landed in front of his companions. They started firing I made sure Ardeth and little Sharmistha were out of the way it was then that I felt a searing pain in my arm I looked to see that one of the bullets had hit home.

"Get her!" The leader said from the ground before he was silenced by a gunshot I turned to see Ardeth and an older man each holding a gun and silently daring the men to take a step. The men scattered I sunk to my knees holding my arm tightly before Ardeth pulled me back up and held me tightly against him making me wonder if my dizziness was from blood loss or from the closeness we shared.

"_Ardeth the bullet is embedded in her wound I have to remove it_." The man said as he took Sharmistha and Ardeth wrapped his other arm around my waist just as tightly I managed to hold back a giggle.

"_Father I can do that just fine why not take care of little Sharmistha while I help her_." He said as he placed a hand over the wound causing me to hiss in pain. He quickly moved his hand as he helped me sit down I looked to see that we were in the museum.

"_Ardeth I am fine do not worry_." I said he did not listen.

"_Sukanya just hold still_." He whispered I saw he was more concerned then anything I complied. After a few more minutes I felt so tired I could barely hold my head up I felt my eyes closed and someone's hand on my cheek then nothing.

Ardeth Bey's Narration

I quickly hid a fearful shudder as Sukanya's head fell forward. Father came back into the room humming softly to little Sharmistha making me smile.

"_Having fun, Father_?" I asked making him dip his head in embarrassment.

"_Just remembering that is all_." He said before she woke up and began crying again holding out her arms to me I held her close my eyes never leaving Sukanya's face. I turned to my father but turned back when I heard a groan and saw bright brown eyes staring back at me.

"_Well I did not pass out that long_." Sukanya said as she stood and stretched before going over and taking Sharmistha from my sore arms.

"_Are you alright_?" I asked making her smile.

"_Just fine now that I see three familiar faces._** Ardeth does your father understand Hebrew?**" She asked I chuckled.

"**No he does not I am the only person in my tribe that does.**" I said making her smile even wider.

"_I hate to interrupt but would you mind telling me how you two met_?" Father asked we looked at each other before laughing. After explaining everything to him Sukanya was laughing and I was struggling to hold back my own laughter.

"_Why did you not stop them_?" Father asked looking at Sukanya.

"_My brother and I are not agreeable speaking terms at the moment. He never comes to me anymore much less talks to me unless he needs a pawn in one of his schemes to get a girl._" She said making me ball my hand up in a fist.

"**Calm down Ardeth he has not done that in some time. Besides I think he is attracted to Evelyn.**" She whispered making me hold back a smile.

"**Sorry I just never thought he would do something like that.**" I said before Father hushed us. I quickly stood just as her brother and the others stepped into the doorway.

"Miss Carnahan. Gentlemen." Father said to Evelyn as the other four men brought guns.

"Rick O'Connell put that gun away now." Sukanya said as she came from behind me Sharmistha still in her arms. O'Connell faltered when he saw the child before his gaze landed on me again.

"What is he doing here?" Evelyn asked warily I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Sukanya moved closer I wrapped an arm around her waist making O'Connell falter again.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just...shoot us?" Father said I saw Sukanya shake her head 'no' out of the corner of my eye.

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." O'Connell answered, putting his guns away. Everyone else followed and quickly sat down so they could listen.

"We are part of an ancient secret society for three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. We were sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Father said as he paced before sitting down. I stood near him while making sure I kept an arm around Sukanya's waist locking her to me I could not help but feel happy and comfortable.

"And now because of you we have failed." I added tightening my grip when I heard Sharmistha whimper.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evelyn asked, her and Daniels, I had learned his name and his friend's from Sukanya, were the only other two still standing.

"To stop this creature let me think?" Father asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" We said I looked down at Sukanya and smiled Father also gave her one but O'Connell obviously did not like her decision.

"Sukanya you can't really agree with them." O'Connell said glaring at her I smirked as she nodded.

"Rick I have read of Imhotep he will not stop until he gets what he wants we have to do something." She said her voice firm and fierce my grip tightened making her look at me and smile.

"Question: why doesn't he like cats?" O'Connell asked Father and I were about to answer but Sukanya spoke up again.

"Well cats are the guardians of the underworld he will fear them until he is fully regenerated." She said I finished her sentence making me wonder how we had become so compatible.

"And then he will fear nothing." I added as I discreetly grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"And you know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Daniels asked clearly frightened by the idea.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson said never looking away from his gun.

"And sucking them dry that's how!" Daniels finished as he started pacing in fright.

"Jonathan will you stop playing with that!" Evelyn snapped I turned to see her brother playing with a bow and arrow. "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namun and then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters he tried to kiss me." All three of us were in shock.

"It was because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently after three thousand years-" Sukanya and I finished Father's sentence together.

"He is still in love with her." We looked at each other before she smiled a little wider and blushed I grinned and squeezed her hand again.

"Yes well that's all very romantic but what has it go to do with me?" Evelyn asked none of us were paying attention.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." I said moving my arm firmly around her waist again.

"Yes, and it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Father said we turned towards Evelyn who looked frightened.

"Bad luck old mum." Jonathan said.

"On the contrary it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." Father said I looked up Sukanya did as well and leaned against me in shock.

"We will need all the help we can get his powers are growing." I said everyone looked up to see an eclipse.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathan recited as darkness filled the room.

"We need to find someway to stop him." Sukanya said before O'Connell spoke up.

"Right now we need a candle none of us can see." he said as he stumbled into the table again. I sighed before walking along with Sukanya we could see just fine.

"**Is he always so-**" I stopped my sentence trying to find the right word to describe her brother.

"**Annoying? Yes he usually is.**" Sukanya said lighting a candle I covered my mouth to hide a laugh.

"**I was going to say stupid but your word fits him better.**" I said wrapping my arm around her waist again as we walked back to the others who seemed relieved when they saw the candle.

"Sukanya I need to talk to you for a minute…alone." O'Connell said she sighed but did meet with him a few rooms away.

Sukanya's Narration

I could tell Rick wasn't happy but I was still trying to get my thoughts together.

"Sukanya who's kid is that?" He asked I sighed.

"For the moment she is mine. Rick, horsemen were going to kill her in a contest I am not going to let a child die because I refused to do something." I said rocking little Sharmistha again as she started crying.

"Alright how the heck did you expect me to react to this?" He asked I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember the promise you made, 'If you find a reason to stay I'll let you and you never have to argue' I found two reasons please keep that promise." I said softly he sighed before smiling.

"Remind to rethink my promises but be careful." He said before leaving I turned and smiled to myself.

"**Ardeth you can come out now he is gone.**" I said he came around the corner a small smile on his face.

"**She is one reason why you want to stay what is the other?**" He asked making me turn scarlet. I had not thought he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"**How long were you listening?**" I asked with a laugh evident in my tone. His hand found its way to my cheek making me look at him.

"**Just the last part. So what or who is the other reason?**" He asked making me stare at him in shock.

"**If you think you know what I am thinking guess.**" I said playfully he smiled as he pulled me closer my breath was lost in my throat. Did the man even know the effect he had on me? And if he did I was going to hurt him for his teasing.

"**Well I do not think I have to guess.**" He said softly making my heart skip a beat.

"**Oh really why might that be?**" I asked before his lips went over mine. I didn't move for a minute before deepening the kiss Ardeth seemed surprised but soon did the same. After another few minutes we broke apart each one breathless.

"**For I already know the answer.**" He said I laughed as Sharmistha cooed and held her arms out Ardeth took her twirling her in a circle before holding her.

"_Ardeth, Sukanya could you come here please_?" Dr. Bey asked from somewhere in the museum we laughed before we met up with him in front of a mural. He seemed worried but it showed when he saw me.

"_Sukanya what is that_?" He asked pointing to my shoulder I blushed when I remembered the tattoo I had. I moved the cloth away to let them see the falcon and the moon with a small blue drop of water next to it.

"_Just something to let me remember who I am. Why do you ask_?" I asked Dr. Bey and Ardeth were looking at each other secretly.

"_Do you know of the name Nephthys_?" Ardeth asked I nodded.

"_She was a goddess her responsibilities were: Immortality, justice, water, weather, wild birds, moon and night, and the underworld_." I said he gave a small smile at my knowledge.

"_Well she also bore that same mark on the very same shoulder. If you do not believe me look up_." Dr. Bey said I did to see the mural was a portrait of Nephthys and the mark I bore was also on her shoulder. I looked again to see Khons, the god of the moon, standing next to her with the mark of a crescent moon over the falcon on his chest.

"**Ardeth do you bear the mark Khons does**?" I asked he looked up then at me.

"**How did you know that**?" He asked before smiling.

"**History has repeated itself in one thing. It brought us together again**." I said making both of us hide a laugh.

"_Is there anything else about these two that we should know about_?" I asked Dr. Bey he seemed to be pleased that I had asked.

"_Yes they had a small daughter she had a crescent moon on her arm letting everyone know she was of royal birth_." He said I looked at Ardeth who was staring at Sharmistha carefully looking at her arms before showing me the very mark his father spoke of.

"**This is impossible. How did we get reincarnated just as Imhotep is awakened**?" I asked Ardeth shook his head.

"**I do not know but I am not going to tempt fate and have a goddess taken from me**." He said I laughed as well before he and I walked out of the museum.

"**Now where are we going**?" I asked reveling in the cool night air he shot me a quick smirk.

"**Every Medjai warrior has two homes one amongst the tribe the other is here in Cairo**." He said as we continued walking I smiled glad to finally learn why I felt so comfortable around him and why I loved him. Then one thought struck my mind making give out a gentle laugh.

"**I am glad it is just the three of us if my brother knew of this he would never keep his promise**." I said before seeing Jonathan's yellow car pulling up. I sighed and pulled Ardeth making him sigh as well our work was not over yet.

Ardeth's Narration

I quickly handed Sharmistha to Sukanya the jolts from touching her hand coursing through my veins as I helped Father up the stairs while we listened to Evelyn.

"Yes well according to legend the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe." Evelyn said as we continued up another flight of stairs.

"Believe it sister that's what brought our buddy back to life." O'Connell said grimly I saw Sukanya had winced at his tone.

"Yes and I'm thinking that if the black book can bring people back from the dead then maybe-" O'Connell finished her sentence.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." he said.

"That's the myth now we just have to find where the gold book is hidden." Evelyn said before the sound of chanting came to our ears. I rushed to the window and saw thousands of people in a trance with the High Priest Imhotep in the middle of them I looked over at Sukanya who sighed as she held Sharmistha closer.

"Last but not least my favorite plague boils and sores." Jonathan said with a heavy sigh.

"They have become his slaves so it has begun: the beginning of the end." I said making sure everyone knew the circumstances.

"Not quite yet it hasn't come on." Evelyn said turning and walking away quickly we followed to see a large stone behind glass.

"We don't have time for this." O'Connell said bringing out a gun and shooting the glass it quickly shattered.

"According to Bembridge scholars the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis." Evelyn said I sighed as I stood near the railing the adrenaline was cooling down and now it was taking its toll.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels said quickly.

"Exactly." Evelyn said her eyes never leaving the stone.

"Well looks like the boys at Bembridge were mistaken." Jonathan said I shook my head trying to keep my thoughts from wandering.

"Yes they mixed the books up mixed up where they were buried so if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside…" Evelyn's sentence trailed off as she searched the stone for the answer. Pounding at the door got my attention I looked down to see the doors were holding but not for much longer.

"Come on Evie faster." Jonathan said he was nervous. Sharmistha suddenly began crying again making me nervous.

"Patience is a virtue!" She replied before a loud crash was heard I looked again to see the slaves had busted the doors down and were rushing through the building.

"Not right now it isn't." O'Connell said I had to agree.

"Uh I think I'll just go get the car started." Jonathan said running out rather fast. I heard Sukanya mutter 'coward' under her breath.

"I've got it the golden book is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus take that Bembridge scholars." Evelyn said triumphantly O'Connell grabbed her hand and we all rushed out of the building.

"IMHOTEP! IMHOTEP!" A thin man yelled I looked up at the window and my heart dropped. There was the creature holding Sukanya and Sharmistha tightly. Sharmistha was crying and Sukanya was struggling to get out of his grip before he hit her.

"You're going to get yours Beni! You're going to get yours!" O'Connell said standing up as Jonathan drove off. Father placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder but it did not help I had failed both of them. The car jerked to a stop I looked up to see slaves coming towards us. The car started moving again each one of us were locked in a fight until the car hit a well. We were surrounded that was when he stepped forward.

"It's the creature he's fully regenerated." Father whispered as he kept a firm grip on my shoulder so I could not rush forward. Sharmistha was still crying and Imhotep wasn't going to comfort her I looked at Sukanya and my anger began building when I saw she had been beaten and I was sure O'Connell's was as well.

"_**Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirian**_." He said stepping forward.

"Come with me my princess it is time to make you mine forever." Beni said standing beside him.

"For all eternity idiot." Evelyn said I hid a smirk she was terrified of Imhotep yet she would challenge this coward.

"_**Kootash dai na aja nilo**_." Imhotep said pushing Sukanya towards the slaves who caught her and held her tightly while literally throwing Sharmistha towards my father who caught her with ease.

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends." Beni translated my hands clenched as Sukanya groaned in pain.

"Oh dear, have you got any bright ideas?" Evelyn asked I had plenty but she was asking O'Connell the question.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," O'Connell said his eyes looking from place to place.

"You better think of something fast...because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after," She said I managed to hide a chuckle.

"No!" O'Connell said bringing out one of his weapons. The idiot was going to get his sister killed.

"Don't!" Evelyn said when she was beside Imhotep.

"No!" I said holding his arm so he couldn't raise his gun any further.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual," She said trying to make him see reason.

"She's right. Live today, fight tomorrow." I said my voice barely breaking as I turned towards Sukanya again. O'Connell glared but did put his gun away.

"I'll be seeing you again," He said threateningly I kept holding him back trying to make sure neither woman was harmed.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan said as Beni grabbed the key from him.

"Thank you," He said Sukanya was pushed toward us I caught her and quickly kept an arm around her waist. O'Connell broke free of my grasp when Evelyn began yelling.

"**Are you alright**?" I asked in a whisper when I saw the scars and bruises on her skin she nodded as Father quickly handed her Sharmistha and rushed forward a sword in his hands.

"Come on!" O'Connell yelled before I knew what was happening I was landing on the ground on my back with Sukanya landing on top of me.

"**Your father stayed I tried**." I saw she was upset I helped her stand just as her brother landed where we had been lying.

"**He knew the consequences we all did**." I said before her brother grabbed her arm and looked over the wounds.

"Rick I am fine Beni did most of this and he has more bruises then I do." She said as his face told me he was going to make him pay.

"Let's go we have to get my sister back." Jonathan said O'Connell moved forward anger still in his stride but only half remained everything would be fine I hoped.

Sukanya's Narration

The cuts and bruises were sore and hurting like heck but I was happy to be in Ardeth's arms again.

"**How much longer is he going to be like that**?" He asked as he tightened his grip on my waist making me smile despite our circumstances.

"**Until he has Evelyn back I may dislike him but I know my brother. He loves her more then any other woman that is a surprise to me**." I said Rick and Jonathan had walked off but we could still hear them because they had been arguing ever since.

"**At least he realizes he loves her**." Ardeth said quietly as though I would not hear him. I smiled before looking down at little Sharmistha she had a small bruise on her cheek from Beni hitting her to make her be quiet.

"Can you two keep up!" Rick yelled again I shook my head before sighing.

"**If he tells us to hurry one more time I may hurt him myself**." I said quietly as I adjusted Sharmistha so she was more comfortable. Rick and Jonathan were standing in front of a grate which barred off our exit.

"Any ideas?" He asked as Jonathan leaned against the wall dejectedly I looked closely and saw that nothing was holding it up but it would still take two people to knock it down.

"Jonathan hold Sharmistha for me." He quickly did so I knew he was trying to keep his thoughts off of Evelyn. "**Ardeth if you and I kick it at the same time it should break off**." I said he smirked and stood beside me I nodded and we both kicked it down.

"**Easier then you thought Sukanya**." He said teasingly making me giggle as we stepped out of the tunnel and stretched to our full height I looked back to see Rick and Jonathan stepping out as well Rick was still mad and Jonathan was rocking Sharmistha still trying to keep his mind from thinking about Evelyn.

"Sukanya do you have any friends you could ask to take her. I only have one way to get to Hamunaptra quickly and it's not that safe." Rick said I smiled and nodded thinking of one.

"Well if she can take care of me I am sure she can handle this little one." I said taking Sharmistha into my arms again. I smiled at his surprised expression when he realized who I meant this was going to be an interesting visit. I quickly walked back onto the Cairo streets and up to the house of the woman that had taken care of me when Rick had run off.

"_**Sukanya what are you doing here at this hour**_?" Mrs. Orinda asked when she opened her door and let me inside.

"_**It is a long story too long to explain I was just hoping if you could take Sharmistha for a day or two**_." I said holding out the child who she took immediately.

"_**This does deserve an explanation considering when you left my care you swore no man would take advantage of you**_." She said I heard a muffled chuckle letting me know someone was listening to this.

"_**It is not like that sit down and I will explain as much as I can**_." I said she did so and I told her the whole story.

"_**Well I will watch her but if what you say is true then be careful. It all sounds rather dangerous to me**_." She said as I walked out I gave her a quick hug and left closing the door behind me.

"**Ardeth come out here now**!" I hissed he came out of the shadows with a small smile on his face.

"**Well that was rather surprising**." He said he may have been handsome but I was still angry that he had spied on me.

"**Find out everything you wanted**?" I asked hotly before storming off.

Ardeth's Narration

I could not help but feel guilty as I watched Sukanya. Her brother had asked me to watch her but I had a feeling he had wanted this to happen and make her leave.

"What's wrong Sukanya?" O'Connell asked when he and Jonathan rode up in a car they had probably found.

"Nothing of your concern dear brother." She said forcefully grabbing the edge of the open door and shutting it so hard the glass cracked. I got in beside her looking up at her brother to see a victorious smirk on his face.

"Jonathan keep your eyes on the road." O'Connell yelled when Jonathan had swerved to avoid another car. Sukanya leaned forward and slapped the back of his head.

"It wasn't Jonathan's fault now be quiet or else I'll make you." She said bringing out a sharpening stone and a dagger. I inwardly smiled she may be angry at me but she was deflecting her temper somewhere else.

Rick's Narration

My plan was not going at all like I had thought it would. I had wanted her to leave Egypt behind and come home with me so we could be a family again but now she was angry at me that didn't help. I turned to see the anger clear in her eyes as she moved the stone over the blade.

"Rick I am not in the mood either turn around or I will test how sharp this knife is on your throat." She said before cursing in Egyptian as the blade missed the stone and left a long cut that went from the center of her palm to halfway down her arm. Ardeth, yeah I know his name Evelyn and Sukanya would never let me forget it, started talking to her in Hebrew that was why I wanted her to leave for one he didn't know anything about my sister she was family I wasn't going to let her be alone miles away from me.

Sukanya's Narration

"**You should learn to be more careful**." Ardeth said as he tore a long strip of cloth from his robes and wrapped it around the cut.

"**I swear if my hand was not hurting I would-**" I stifled a scream as he applied more pressure then needed on the cut.

"**Your brother sent me after you I had nothing to learn from following you I also know you can take care of yourself**." He said before I could start speaking again. I sighed dejectedly before leaning against his arm making him freeze.

"**I should have known he would not keep his promise**." I whispered Ardeth moved closer wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. I felt tears slid down my cheeks as the thought of losing Ardeth flashed across my mind I shuddered as a mangled sob escaped. That one sob did it my hate left me in a flood of tears I did not move as the sobs continued Ardeth tightened his grip his eyes probably reflecting the hate he felt towards my brother.

"Sukanya are you alright?" Rick asked obviously looking for another reason for me to leave.

"I hit a nerve so the cut just hurts more then it should." I said he turned back around just as we entered the airfield. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and moved as far away from my brother as I possibly could. I felt tears running down my cheeks again I quickly wiped them away before feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Ardeth had followed me.

"**I do not know who is worse my brother for trying to make me leave or you for you keep following me**." I said with a giggle he merely hugged me close I did the same glad to have someone to understand me.

"**Come we have to meet with your brother**." Ardeth said I groaned but did go with him.

Rick's Narration

"So what's your little problem go to do with his Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston asked sipping his tea when we got close enough to him.

"Not a dang thing." I said catching his attention.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked making Sukanya chuckle.

"Well you probably won't live through it." She said making him smile.

"By Jove you really think so?" He asked.

"Well everybody else we've bumped into has died why not you." Jonathan said Winston smiled.

"Ha ha Winston Havelock at your service!" He said standing and saluting us.

"Same old Winston." I heard Sukanya say with a sigh as we walked after Winston who seemed to be extremely excited.

"Well we haven't got all day." Jonathan said a few hours later we were up the air Jonathan on one wing, Sukanya and Ardeth on the other one and me sitting behind Winston.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jonathan he was but he wasn't too happy about the predicament Ardeth wasn't either I looked over at Sukanya and smiled she was next to Ardeth and enjoying the flight.

"Hey Sukanya are you alright?" I asked she looked over at me and for the first time in twenty years I saw her give a true smile.

"Just fine but he might want to hurry this ride up I'm falling asleep." She said I laughed knowing my sister she probably was. I turned back and my eyes went wide when I saw the sandstorm that was following us.

"Oh my God hey Winston peddle faster!" I said we must have been going faster then ever but it didn't make any difference it covered us. I looked over at Jonathan to see he was screaming as the plane rolled I turned to see Sukanya was struggling with the ropes that held her to the wing. Winston somehow managed to get us out of the storm but the plane was in bad shape it would crash soon. Just before it did however Sukanya pulled the last knot loose and fell away just as the plane landed in the sand.

Ardeth's Narration

My head was pounding as I stood trying to get my balance. I quickly pulled the hat off my head for it was starting to make my head hurt even more before my heart wrenched as I remembered what Sukanya had done. Looking around I saw O'Connell and Jonathan talking but Sukanya was nowhere in sight. I quickly grabbed the gun from the plane and walked off to find her before hearing a groan a few feet to my right I rushed over to see Sukanya laying there.

"**Are you alright Ardeth**?" She asked when she saw me I chuckled at her calmness.

"**Just fine I was more worried about you**." I said placing a hand on her back helping her sit up.

"**No need to be. I am fine I promise**." She said as she stood before falling to the ground again.

"**It is a good thing I did not accept that promise**." I said looking down at her leg which was bleeding freely she tore a piece of cloth and started to wrap it around the cut before gasping in pain dropping the cloth.

"**Well I thought I had only sprained it**." She muttered angrily as she reset the bone. She started to pick up the cloth again but I took it from her hand.

"**Let me you have done enough**." I said quietly she nodded her eyes slightly closed. I quickly wrapped around the cut and tied it before lifting her into my arms she immediately began to protest.

"**Ardeth I am fine really you do not have to…**" Her protests silenced as exhaustion took her. I looked back at her brother just in time to see the plane lurch.

"Quicksand! Get back it's quicksand." I yelled backing away Jonathan and O'Connell soon were near me. I felt his gaze land on his sister I sighed.

"She is fine other then a broken leg she is just tired that is all." I said not looking at either of them as I started towards Hamunaptra. After walking the few miles there we quickly entered one of the many passageways only to come to a collapsed doorway.

Rick's Narration

"I'd take those bigger stones out first. Take them from the top otherwise the whole cave in on us. Come on put your backs into it!" Jonathan kept saying as we moved rock after rock. We turned in one fluid motion and stared at him our expressions screaming at him to shut up.

"Yes well you've got the idea chop, chop." He said Ardeth sighed before getting back to work while I did as well making sure to drop a rather large rock on his foot. I hid a smirk as Ardeth chuckled at Jonathan's swearing.

"Jonathan do you ever shut your mouth?" A tired voice asked I looked at Ardeth and we shared a smile Sukanya was still as stubborn as ever.

"Sukanya come look at this I think you should…" he started screaming I quickly turned to see him holding his arm straight out.

"It's my arm! My arm!" Jonathan screamed I quickly tore his shirt away to see a small bump traveling quickly up his arm.

"Whoa!" I said before he began screaming again. "Hold him!" Ardeth quickly did so as I pulled my butterfly knife from my pocket.

"Not that! Not that!" Jonathan objected but it was the only choice I ignored the screams of agony as I flicked my wrist and the scarab beetle flew from his skin. I calmly pulled out a gun and shot it before it could get any of us. Sukanya slowly and unsteadily got to her feet and bandaged the wound.

"Rick, Ardeth rest for a few minutes Jonathan and I can work on moving the rock a little while." She said slapping the back of his head softly. I opened my mouth to object but she pushed me down I saw she had done the same with Ardeth.

"You're stubborn Sukanya." I said as they went to work she doing more work then Jonathan.

"That is what everyone tells me I just make sure to live up to the word." She said turning her head and smiling at us as she dropped a rock on Jonathan's foot.

"Alright we're through." Jonathan said an hour later when all the rock had been moved. I quickly stood when I saw both of them falter but brushed it off as I went through the doorway first and after a bit of a tight fit dropped to the ground on the other side. I turned to see Ardeth drop behind me he turned and let Sukanya grab his shoulders as he gently lifted her and lowered her to the ground.

Sukanya's Narration

I stumbled before getting my balance Ardeth let his hands linger longer then necessary before letting go. Again I had to smile he was doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

"Rick the mirror." I whispered when I was close enough he nodded and pulled out his gun again shooting it and letting light surround us.

"The wealth of Ancient Egypt." I heard Ardeth whisper in shock Jonathan was staring his jaw slack Rick and I just looked before going down the stairs.

"Can you see?"

"Yeah."

"Can you believe?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just-?" Rick and I cut off his sentence this time.

"No." We said as we reached the center of the room a low growl could be heard behind us we turned to see mummies coming up through the floor.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Rick asked as they came up even more.

"Priests. Imhotep's priests." Ardeth and I said together making us smile at each other before Rick started shooting them I grabbed a staff from a pile of gold and started battling them the best I could.

"Jonathan move!" I said he ducked just as I twirled the staff knocking several mummies to the ground.

"Go now!" Rick said shoving us forward Jonathan saw something out of the corner of his eyes as we continued to run.

"There he is! Hello Horus old boy." He said taking the torch so he could see better and so he could light the other torches that surrounded the statue. Rick tossed his gun over Ardeth's head to me I caught it with ease before a mummy pulled me to the ground I hit its head off its shoulder before rolling behind the statue.

"Time to close the door." I heard Rick say before he, Ardeth and Jonathan dove behind the statue pushing me into the corner I covered my head as a rock flew over it I cautiously lifted my head up to see Rick had also done the same considering he was halfway out in the open.

"**Sukanya, your leg**." Ardeth said I looked to see it was swollen and bleeding freely.

"**We do not have time to worry about it I can still walk**." I said getting to my feet he nodded and handed me a gun already loaded. Rick and Jonathan began digging at the base of the statue I looked around carefully before hearing shuffling footsteps and low moans.

"Dang these guys just don't quit do they?" Rick said as he groaned trying to pull the compartment loose. Ardeth and I shared a scowl before getting our weapons ready.

"Keep digging." We said before shooting at the mummies I had run out of bullets first so I hit one of the mummies with the butt of the gun.

"Save the girl! Kill the creature!" Ardeth cried as he too joined the battle I barely heard him tell Rick and Jonathan to get out as I pushed more of the mummies back down the tunnel. It was a rough battle but soon the mummies were gone and Ardeth and I were standing there trying to catch our breath.

"**I really hate these guys**." I said as I heard more coming down the tunnel Ardeth chuckled before the mummies emerged and the battle soon started again. The guns did prove to be useful as I pushed a mummy against the wall before throwing it against a stone its body turning to dust. I turned as another mummy came my way before one grabbed my throat and squeezing cutting off my air. I felt it let go I turned to see Ardeth standing there murder in his eye I smiled my thanks before we were surrounded again.

"**Any ideas**?" I asked breathlessly he eyed each mummy carefully.

"**Just try and be careful we can only do our best**." He said throwing the gun aside and bringing out a sword I did the same before a mummy grabbed my hand I quickly knocked its head from its shoulder and cut its hand off. After a few more minutes Ardeth had been thrown to the floor and I had been thrown on top of him. The mummies swarmed and were about to harm us again before turning into sand.

"**He did it. He actually did it**." I said breathing heavily Ardeth chuckled as he realized what I meant.

"**Yes and now we must leave if the legend is true then Hamunaptra will sink into the sand**." He said standing taking me with him.

"**My brother can get himself and the other two out we need to go now**." I said trying not to scream as my leg began throbbing. We rushed through corridor after corridor, room after room before we were met with blinding sunshine I sighed in relief. Ardeth then lifted me up I sighed as my eyes closed the excitement from battling the undead was finally wearing off but I opened them again when he sat me down atop a camel.

"**Do you see your brother**?" He asked as he got behind me I looked around to see three people standing a little ways in front of us.

"**Right in front of us. Ardeth what are you planning**?" I asked when I saw the smirk on his face. He quieted me before the camel moved silently through the sand I then smiled and nodded making him smile. As soon as we were close enough we each laid a rough hand on Jonathan's shoulders making him jump.

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He said his hand over his heart I couldn't help but laugh as Ardeth's grip on my waist tightened.

"You have earned the respect and the gratitude of me and my people," Ardeth said to them Rick shook his head at me.

"Yes, well, it was nothing," Jonathan replied with a chuckle I ruefully rolled my eyes at him.

"May Allah smile upon you always," Ardeth continued before Rick then turned to me again.

"Guess I can't convince you to come back with us can I?" He said I laughed.

"Not a chance I found two reasons to stay. You live your life and I will live mine." I said Ardeth clicked his tongue and we rode off toward Cairo to pick up Sharmistha. As soon as we got to Mrs. Orinda's I saw she was waiting for us at her door Sharmistha in her arms.

"_**Well I see you are still alive she has been an angel I almost do not want to give her back**_." She said as she handed her back I had to admit I felt at peace to have her back in my arms.

"_**I will come and visit that is a promise**_." I said hugging her she did the same.

"_**I expect you to keep that promise**_." She said I laughed before turning to Ardeth who nodded. I couldn't help but smile I was home.

The Mummy Returns

Ten Years Later…

Ardeth's Narration

I had just come back from a long mission one I had to finish but I needed some help. I pushed against the door of my home in Cairo to see Sukanya, my beautiful and deadly wife, helping Sharmistha learn her Ancient Egyptian.

"**Ardeth what now**?" Sukanya asked Sharmistha looked up and smiled before getting up and hugging me. I stumbled she may have been nine but she was very strong.

"**Your brother may be in danger**." I said she sighed before leaving the room.

"**Mother we can go and help them**." Sharmistha said following her. We had told her that we were not her birth parents but she had said that it didn't matter we would always be mother and father to her.

"**My little moon I know you want to but I worry that it may not be a good idea**." She said I could only imagine the worries going through her head: For Evelyn, O'Connell, Jonathan, her nephew Alex and for me and Sharmistha.

"**Whether you worry or not mother they are family we have to help them**." Sharmistha argued making me hide a laugh as Sukanya sighed in defeat.

"**Fine but make sure your weapons are in good condition. Yes Sharmistha you are coming with us**." She said Sharmistha rushed up to her room I quickly met with her.

"**Are you sure about that decision**?" I asked making her sigh.

"**As much as I do not want her to go we have no choice. Ardeth, Mrs. Orinda can barely move from her bed now I fear she will not be with us much longer… I do not know what to do**." She said sinking into a chair her face held in her hands. I knelt in front of her making her look at me the permanent marks of the Medjai on her cheeks made me smile she truly did deserve them. Sharmistha rushed back downstairs her weapons sharpened to a point like always.

"**Can we go**?" She asked we could not help but laugh. I nodded and she went to the other room.

"**Everything will be fine now let us go help your idiot of a brother**." I said she laughed but we immediately started our journey to the O'Connell Manor. Once there we managed to sneak in and heard Evelyn telling her eight-year-old son Alex that he would be in trouble if he lost something. Sukanya slipped from her hiding place and could not help but chuckle.

"Just like his father is he not?" She asked making Evelyn turn and hug her in excitement, Alex just stared at her making me realize that he had no knowledge about her at all.

"Who are you?" He asked that proved my point.

Sukanya's Narration

I felt as if a dagger had been embedded in my heart. My own nephew knew nothing about me I wanted to cry if not for the low voice I heard next it was a voice I knew well.

"Well good evening Sukanya." He said I turned my sadness forgotten as anger began to swell. My sword was soon in my hand out of pure instinct now.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked he turned to look at her and Alex.

"I'm looking for the chest of course." Alex quickly moved it off the table. "Give it to me now." He said Evelyn got a sword from a rack near the doorway.

"Get out of my house!" She said coldly as she held the sword threateningly.

"Whoa mum maybe not the best idea." Alex said as he took a step back. I silently cursed when more of the red-robed men appeared beside the man I hated with every fiber of my being. "Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for dad now."

"Alex get back there!" Evelyn commanded I made sure I was between the men and Alex and Evelyn.

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." he said looking at us menacingly.

"I think not." Ardeth said as he and Sharmistha stepped from the shadows.

"Ardeth, Sharmistha what are you doing here?" Evelyn asked looking at them and then back at the men.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." The three of us said making the man hide a chuckle.

"Ardeth Bey." He said I let out a low growl which caused Sharmistha to pull out her twin blades.

"Lock-Nah." He said the growl in his voice hid as carefully as he could. He gave a command and the men quickly went to attack. Sharmistha soon had two men on the floor I could not help but smile at her quick but deadly attacks, Ardeth was fighting with several men as well so the rest of us were not overwhelmed.

"**Sharmistha help Alex now**!" I said before placing my sword through the man I was dueling with. She rushed to obey. I looked back at Ardeth to see that he was now fighting Lock-Nah and was barely holding his own.

"Not this time." I said blocking a blow. Lock-Nah then began fighting with me and his men swarmed around Ardeth so he could not reach me.

"You fight well for a woman who is about to die." He said through clenched teeth. I smirked and punched his jaw twice before he kicked my stomach making me double over allowing him the upper hand. He grabbed my hair and jerked me up before cutting my arm and slashing my stomach then tossing me aside as though I was no longer a threat.

"**Mother**!" I heard Sharmistha yell as I closed my eyes from the pain that now seared through me. Clever girl she knew Lock-Nah could not understand Hebrew. Ardeth rushed forward but Lock-Nah punched him three times before Ardeth got one in before he slashed his arm several times sending him to the floor.

"Mom!" Alex yelled as Evelyn, who was unconscious, was taken from the house. Lock-Nah turned and threw a blade just as Ardeth leaned against a bookcase he managed to dodge it. Lock-Nah then left without turning back.

"Alex are you alright?" Sharmistha asked he mumbled an answer I then felt someone kneeling over me. I opened my eyes a little and saw Ardeth looking down at me.

"**We need to find my brother. I may hate him after this but we have to help him now**." I said as I stood. I wavered and would have fallen to the floor if Ardeth had not caught me.

"**Maybe you should stay here…**" I quickly found my balance and walked out into the night with the other three following close behind.

"**Mother you are stubborn**." Sharmistha said I laughed at her.

"**I have your father to thank for that**." I said she laughed as did Ardeth.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex said when he spotted him and Jonathan. Rick knelt down and hugged him before spotting me and Ardeth.

"O'Connell." He said in greeting but Rick grabbed the front of our shirts and threw us against a statue. I closed my eyes and tried to hide the shudder of pain unsuccessfully.

"What the heck are you doing here? No scratch that I don't care who the heck are those guys and where are they taking my wife?" Rick asked roughly letting go of us. I would have sunk to the ground had Ardeth not wrapped an arm around my waist.

"My friend I am not sure but wherever this man is your wife will surely be." He said holding up a photo Alex snatched it from his hand making us look at him.

"Hey I know him. He's the curator works at the British museum." Alex said trying to be helpful.

"Are you sure?" He asked him. Rick placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You better believe him he spends more time there then he does at home." He said running off with Alex.

"**Just like his mother then**." I said before groaning Ardeth tightened his grip as we tried to keep up with them. It was going to be a long night.

Ardeth's Narration

"Ok you're here bad guys are here Evie's been kidnapped let me guess?" O'Connell said irritably I sighed but did begin to explain.

"Yes they once again raised the creature from his grave." I said before I felt Sukanya's blood on my hand her wound was bleeding more and more this was a problem.

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't it your job to make sure that DOESN'T happen." Jonathan said holding a golden object.

"Jonathan be quiet." She said I shook my head she certainly was stubborn I then felt Sharmistha grab my other hand she was worried for Sukanya just as much as I was.

"The woman that was with him. She knows things. Things no living person could possibly know she knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet she obviously did and now they have it." I said as we made it to O'Connell's car.

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Alex said moving his sleeve away to let us see the Bracelet of Anubis I gently held Alex's wrist.

"When I put it on I saw the pyramids at Giza then whoosh straight across the desert to Karnack." Alex said as I became worried about him and the consequences he had set in motion.

"By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." I said making Alex gasp and O'Connell place a hand on his shoulder.

"You lighten up, you big trouble, you three get in the car." O'Connell said after getting in the car we sped down London's streets towards the museum.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son," I said, "But you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."

"We? What we?" O'Connell asked as I looked back to see that Sukanya was breathing a bit slower and her face was paler then before.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis," I explained I saw Sharmistha shudder in annoyance. I managed to hide a chuckle while Sukanya giggled at her.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan commented leaning up to the front seat.

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world," O'Connell replied.

"Ah, the old 'wipe out the world' ploy," Jonathan muttered falling back as though it was just a normal day and I had to hide a smile for us it was.

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld, or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth." I said making Sharmistha and Sukanya groan.

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep, 'cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King," O'Connell said.

"That is their plan," I replied. We arrived at the museum I got out of the car as quickly as I could and went to help Sukanya who was already out of the car.

"**Ardeth I swear if you tell me to stay here**." I sighed and led her to the back of the car.

"**Father, Mother I want to stay here. Alex will need someone to watch him**." Sharmistha said we both agreed on that.

"You want the shotgun?" O'Connell asked me once we were next to him it sounded as though it was a casual conversation.

"No I prefer the Thompson." I replied just as casual that was when I noticed O'Connell was showing a tattoo that looked very familiar.

"If I were to say to you that I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost?" I recited those words with a smile.

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek." O'Connell said a little puzzled as to how I knew them.

"Then it is true. You have the sacred mark." I said grabbing O'Connell's arm reminding him of the tattoo.

"What, that? No that got slapped on me when I was in an orphanage at Cairo." He said I could not help but hide a smile. How little he knew.

"That mark means you are a protector of man. A warrior for God. A Medjai." Sukanya said honor coating her voice as she talked.

"Sorry you have the wrong guy." He said as he readied a gun. We then walked silently and slowly into the museum hearing chanting coming form somewhere in a lower room. Suddenly three mummies came to life O'Connell and I held our guns at the ready but Sukanya walked right by them. We then saw an ember cocoon in the middle of the room below the balcony where we were standing.

"You know a couple of years ago this would have seemed really strange to me." O'Connell said patting my shoulder as he went by just as the creature burst from the cocoon.

Sukanya's Narration

I was ready to scream and just collapse where I stood but the sight of a woman made me stare. She looked exactly like Anck-su-namun; beside her was a child no older then Sharmistha.

"_**I am Anck-su-namun, reincarnated and this is the daughter we would have had. Her name is Alumit**_." She said gesturing to the girl. I looked at Ardeth in shock before we heard Evelyn scream. I started firing my weapon hitting several men trying not to hit the girl no matter how evil she was I couldn't kill her.

"Meela!" Lock-Nah yelled tossing the woman a weapon. She quickly looked up at us and fired we managed to get behind the pillars just in time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rick and Evelyn rushing up the stairs.

"**Ardeth follow me we have to meet with my brother.**" I said before a bullet buried itself in my arm making me muffle a groan.

"_**Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here**_!" We heard Imhotep say I looked to see four warrior mummies I groaned in annoyance. This was becoming more then I wanted to handle.

"Oh no, not these guys again." Rick said we rushed from the building the mummies following close behind. When we got to the car I felt my stomach drop Sharmistha was missing as was Jonathan and Alex.

"Where the heck's Jonathan?" Rick yelled before they came around the corner in a double-decker bus. I rushed onto it hugging Sharmistha close.

"**You have Jonathan to thank for this unusual idea**." She said making me chuckle.

"No, no! Not my car!" Rick yelled. "Oh, I hate mummies," He groaned as he looked out the back window.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked Rick gave a half-smile.

"Just like old times, huh?" He said before going up to the top of the bus.

"**Sharmistha we have to battle these creatures so if they somehow manage to get passed your mother and me. Make sure they do not get passed you**." Ardeth whispered to her she hugged him before a mummy tried to get into the doorway. I shot at it until it fell back. As I was reloading the blasted gun the upper half of the mummy somehow found its way back onto the bus scratching my face. I pushed Ardeth and Sharmistha out of the way and started to fight with it. When it had me at a disadvantage Evelyn decided to help.

"TURN! TURN! TURN JOHNATHAN TURN!" She yelled I landed painfully in a seat after hitting the window. Ardeth decided to take up the rest of my fight. After being scratched to no end he landed in a seat badly beaten and bruised. It made a move to scratch him again but a gunshot sent it flying back I looked to see that Evelyn had one of Rick's guns and was firing it repeatedly until the creature had went out the window.

"**Sharmistha are you alright**?" He asked groaning as he sat up straight I went and sat heavily in the seat next to him. She nodded and went to see what Alex was doing in the back of the bus. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried to keep from passing out while Evelyn and Rick passionately kissed. A muffled scream made us turn to see Alex and Sharmistha being dragged from the bus.

"NO!" Rick and I yelled as we ran from the bus trying to catch the car that had taken them but the bridge came up with the car on the other side. I wanted to try and tell myself that it was just a dream but I couldn't. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Ardeth I felt tears roll down my cheeks as sobs tore from my throat. My daughter was gone.

"Please, do not fear for your son, my friends," Ardeth began after I had gotten myself under control. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the Bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evelyn asked with a frown, looking at Rick and us.

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, he saw the temple at Karnak," He said to her.

"Yes, and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," I explained.

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next." Evelyn pointed out.

"Sukanya will you help us?" Rick asked my anger began to swell.

Ardeth's Narration

"Other then Alex and Sharmistha being in danger give me one reason why I should." She said her anger getting the better of her.

"You're family you should do it without me having to give a reason." O'Connell said I stepped back so my temper would not make me do something I would regret.

"Rick answer me this. I told you everything about Sharmistha as she grew up why does Alex not even know me?" She asked this question O'Connell never should have answer in my opinion.

"I didn't want to put him through the same annoyance!" He yelled Sukanya masked her face so no emotion showed I could not help but growl in anger.

"Fine Rick after we get Sharmistha and Alex back we will leave." She said her voice mirroring the anger she felt. I followed her back onto the bus before seeing she was about to pass out from blood loss.

"**Tempest you are too stubborn**." I whispered to her as I took care of her wounds using the moniker I had given her because of her temper.

"**I learned that from you. I just pray that Sharmistha can keep both herself and Alex alive**." She whispered back before her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. At least being unconscious meant she was no longer in pain.

"Ardeth is she alright?" Evelyn asked I rounded on her.

"She is no longer in pain but that does not excuse your actions. You could have easily told Alex about her or Jonathan could have yet you chose to do nothing. Now we have made our choices as soon as the children are safe this will be the last time you will see us." I said harshly she tried keeping a strong face. I turned back to Sukanya knowing this was not the right time to let my temper take over.

Sharmistha's Narration

"So you are Ardeth Bey's daughter?" Lock-Nah questioned I knew better then to give him the answer he wanted.

"No I am the daughter of one of his friends he and his wife are merely watching me for the time being." I said making him sneer.

"Pity I would have loved to see him weep over your dead body." He grumbled Alex discreetly clutched my hand.

"**I do not like this**." He muttered making me stare at him in wonder.

"**I did not know you spoke Hebrew**." I whispered making Alex smirk.

"**My mother refused to teach me so I taught myself. I used to tell her that we had to look for several words in a different language just to help her teach me**." He said I laughed at his cleverness.

"**My mother would have taught you without an argument she taught me and I learned rather quickly**." I said noticing Lock-Nah couldn't understand us.

"**Your mother looked familiar who is she**?" He asked softly I sadly smiled at him.

"**My mother is someone of your family. The sister of your father**." I said hoping he would take the news alright.

"**My father never told me he had a sister. He actually never spoke to me about anything involving family. Sharmistha after they find us can I come stay with you**?" He asked making me look at him in shock.

"**I am not going to answer that because our parents may have different ideas**." I said making him think before nodding his head. A knife then plunged into the table in front of us making me calmly look to see Lock-Nah had finally lost his temper.

"Not another word from either of you or talking will be the least of your problems." He said angrily as he wrenched the blade from the wood.

"You realize if you knew Hebrew your temper would not have come up." I said crossing my arms over my chest he growled before lifting the two of us up and taking us onto the train. I hoped Mother and Father were using common sense and would not follow after us.

Sukanya's Narration

"**I hope we find them soon I cannot stand my brother for another minute**." I said as we walked slowly behind the rest of them. We had left my brother's house to warn the rest of the Medjai. After that was done we met up with them again I hated the smile my brother had because Izzy, one of his friends, was helping us.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy called to us.

"It's a balloon," Rick said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh! It's a dirigible." Izzy explained.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick asked.

"Ha! Airplanes are a thing of the past." Izzy said walking back up to him

"Izzy, you were right," Rick said subtly getting a gun out.

"I was?" He asked completely clueless.

"Yeah, you're going to get shot." Rick said pointing the now loaded gun at him making him hold up his hands and back up while explaining.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach: barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the butt!" He added to Rick who shrugged before putting his gun away.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth and I said laughing at each other. Soon we were off in the dirigible to find Alex and Sharmistha, Jonathan was trying to get the scepter out of Izzy's hiding place while talking to Ardeth. I looked on at the sky trying to keep my mind off my daughter and nephew.

Ardeth's Narration

"O'Connell does not want to believe but he flies like Horus to his destiny." I said while Sukanya saw that Jonathan was not interested in the conversation

"Yes, yes very interesting. So tell me more about this gold pyramid." He said Sukanya rolled her eyes shaking her head in the process I felt the same but did explain.

"Well it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." I said stroking Horus' feathers trying to keep my mind off of my only child and the man which had her.

"Where is all this stuff written? Hello…" Jonathan said as he pulled the scepter from Izzy's hiding spot he looked up at him to make sure he could not see that he had it before turning to look at me and Sukanya.

"Pretty nice eh? This is all I have left in the world the rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters actually." Jonathan said brandishing the scepter around I managed to hide a laugh.

"Well if the curator reacted to it the way you say it must be very important. If I were you I would keep it close." I said looking over at Sukanya her eyes were looking up at the sky she was trying to do the same thing.

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this from me" He said before Izzy grabbed it.

"Hey that's mine." Izzy said trying to pull it out of Jonathan's hands.

"No it's not." Jonathan said through clenched teeth pulling down but Izzy pulled it from his grasp.

"Keep your hands off it." Izzy said Jonathan pouted making me chuckle before I saw Sukanya stand and lean against the railing.

"**Sukanya are you alright**?" I asked she started to nod before sighing.

"**I will be when Sharmistha is back in my arms. Ardeth I should not be frightened this much I know she can take care of herself I just-**" I wrapped my arms around her letting her know I was just as worried as she was.

"**I know it is not much but I promise we will get her back-**" She turned and looked at me making me bury the sadness I felt.

"**Ardeth I hope you are right**." She whispered I hugged her gently trying to keep the tears in my own eyes from falling.

Sukanya's Narration

I felt like crying but something kept me from doing so. Ardeth had moved from me to talk with Rick who was trying to make sure he had everything ready when we got to Karnak. I let my mind wander back to when Sharmistha was seven. We had just gotten home when we heard her screaming. When we had found her she had fallen off her horse and complained that her side was hurting. I let a sob escape me as I remembered all the scrapes she had put us through.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future," Ardeth said to Rick who was trying not to sound impatient.

"Look, even if…I was some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does that do me now?" he asked wondering why this was just now coming up.

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything." Ardeth said his eyes looking from Rick to me.

"Sounds great. Listen. What can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?" Rick continued obviously trying ignoring me.

"His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him." He sighed in annoyance. I wanted to listen but a fog passed through my mind and suddenly I was back in Ancient times…

_**"Nephthys may I speak with you?" A voice said I wondered where the goddess was before I remembered I was her.**_

_**"Of course Nefertiti what is it?" I asked as I laid my daughter back in bed. I looked to see that Nefertiti was actually Evelyn that made the conversation even harder.**_

_**My dear child what troubles you to speak so?" I asked making Nefertiti look at me.**_

_**"My father believes Anck-su-namun is a perfect woman it hurts me to see her break his heart with Imhotep." She said staring at the ground when she had finished speaking.**_

_**"Alas I do not have much wisdom but remember you have protected him thus far may the gods give you strength to do it again." I said Nefertiti smiled at me before heading out of the room. I walked back to my daughter before someone came through the doors making me turn.**_

_**"Amniotes what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked casually around my room as if it was his own.**_

_**"Waiting." He said before a scream shattered the calm night air. I instinctively grabbed my daughter and went to the balcony to see Nefertiti lying on the ground blood pooling beneath her head.**_

_**"That was rather fast now I need something else to pass the time." He said before grabbing me I quickly struggled before a searing pain flooded through me. I stumbled back a knife embedded in my stomach. I fell to the ground as he took my daughter from my arms and darkness took me…**_

"**Sukanya wake up**." A voice commanded I groaned before shaking my head letting me see Ardeth staring at me. I looked into his eyes and saw compassion and sadness making me realize he had also experienced the vision.

"**I hate looking back at my past**." I said he held me close he was shaking nearly as much as I was.

"**You are not the only one**." He whispered before we turned to Rick and Evelyn.

"Evie I know you haven't really been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions…" Rick trailed off as Evelyn took over.

"No they're memories from my previous life honestly I'm not losing my mind it all makes perfect sense now." She said.

"And that's the reason why we found the bracelet?" Rick continued I knew something was going to wrong with this I just didn't know what.

"Exactly, I was its protector." She said I gave her a small smile in comfort. I did not hate her and my brother as much as I had.

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman," Ardeth said hoping this time he could get his point to Rick across.

"Right. She's a reincarnated princess, and I'm a warrior for God." Rick said sarcastically while wrapping an arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." He said readily as if he had known this for some time.

"And how does the story end?" Evelyn asked obviously scared.

"Ah. Only the journey is written; not the destination." Ardeth said clearly making me smile.

"Convenient," Rick commented obviously not liking how Ardeth was phrasing everything.

"How else do you explain Evie's visions?" Ardeth asked, "That it is your son, who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence," Rick said matter-of-factly.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." Ardeth said before Evelyn shared a look with the two of us I looked away not wanting to tell her what I had seen. Some things were not to be shared this was one of those things. When we reached Karnack Ardeth and Rick checked the train while Evelyn and I checked the temple. I heard Evelyn yell for Rick but I froze when something was before me.

"**Sukanya we have the-**." Ardeth stopped his sentence when he noticed the pool of blood I had stopped in front of.

"Ardeth, Sukanya we have to hurry if we're going to-." Rick didn't finish his sentence when he saw what we were staring at.

"None of us tell Evelyn about this we do not need her worrying." I said turning to them quickly.

"Agreed." They said and we walked back to the dirigible and Evelyn, Jonathan and Izzy.

"What kept you three?" she asked making me wince.

"Sukanya thought she saw someone and decided to search. It was nothing." Rick said I was glad for the excuse.

Rick's Narration

"Who do you think it was? Alex or Sharmistha?" I asked under my breath a few minutes later when we were up in the air and Evelyn was asleep.

"I already know. Sharmistha's blue dress was in the corner covered in blood. Alex is fine Sharmistha is the one hurt." Sukanya whispered trying not to let Ardeth and me see how much this affected her.

"I really hope Imhotep is immortal because he has to deal with all of us for taking our kids." I said making them smirk.

"He is not the only one. We have a personal reason to hurt Lock-Nah." Ardeth said trying to muffle the anger that reflected in his voice. None of us spoke until Philae came into view I hoped Sharmistha was still alive and Alex was doing alright.

Ardeth's Narration

We rushed off the dirigible and quickly walked through the temple.

"**Ardeth search the right I will search the left whistle if you find anything**." Sukanya said I nodded but later wished I had taken the left. After a few moments of looking at nothing I heard a low whistle coming from a few feet behind me. I rushed back to see Sukanya on her knees sobbing. I looked ahead of her and my heart stopped when I saw Sharmistha lying in front of us her eyes closed her chest still. Sukanya sobbed even harder as I held her close while trying to stop my own tears.

"**It shouldn't have been her**." Sukanya sobbed I tightened my embrace silently agreeing with her. It should not have been her to give her life for anyone it should have been one of us not our child. Not our daughter.

Evelyn's Narration

"Ardeth, Sukanya we know the next-" I stopped my sentence when I saw little Sharmistha lying on the ground and Sukanya sobbing. My son meant the world to me but Sukanya loved Sharmistha so much I couldn't comprehend it. Rick stepped forward snapping both of them from the trance.

"We have to go." He said softly they nodded the state they were in meant it was going to take some time before they were back with us. Rick pulled on my hand and we went back to Izzy and Jonathan.

"Hey where's the other two?" Jonathan asked making me swallow the lump in my throat.

"Jonathan Sharmistha's dead." I said he looked at me before hugging me close. After a few more minutes the other two walked out and came aboard. Neither one spoke a word or barely moved. I couldn't help but notice that Ardeth's outer cloak was gone and Sukanya's necklace was missing as well they had given them up.

"Evie staring at them won't help." Rick said making me look at him.

"I know but it worries me how still they are." I said he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently letting me know he felt the same. I told Izzy the next location and he started in that direction I knew there would be only another sandcastle there but it gave me a small comfort that we were close behind my little boy. As soon as we landed I tentatively touched Sukanya's shoulder making her jump.

"We will return just stay here." I said she nodded her eyes betraying nothing. Izzy, apparently more of a gentleman then he let on, decided to help us as well as Jonathan. As soon as we left I heard Sukanya sobbing making my heart break I hoped this would be over soon.

Rick's Narration

"That's the Blue Nile down there," I commented as Izzy flew in between two cliffs no one moved much just in case. "We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere." Evie said I looked back to Ardeth and Sukanya. They had gotten out of the trance but still refused to look at us.

"Don't worry, Evie. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." I said hoping to reassure her. I hoped that Alex was safe and that I would be able to rescue him. A low rumble made us all go quiet before I looked back to see a giant pillar of water flooding the cavern and Imhotep's face in the middle of it. I hated this guy.

"We're in trouble!" Izzy said before throwing a switch or something for we were suddenly going faster then ever.

Sukanya's Narration

"**Hold on**." I heard Ardeth whisper Horus flew from his perch on the railing.

"**Take your own advice Ardeth**." I whispered back before the water hit us. We were not about to give Imhotep the satisfaction of seeing us scared. Rick was directing Izzy who haphazardly flew us to safety before abruptly stopping throwing us to floor of the airship.

"Everyone alright?" Rick asked breathlessly I nodded as Ardeth helped me up.

"Uh people." Jonathan said Ardeth and I turned and our eyes saw a beautiful paradise.

"Ahm-Shere." We said before a familiar sound came towards us.

"He's back!" Izzy said before taking off again throwing us all to the floor yet again. We stopped a few moments later and the airship fell to the jungle floor.

Evelyn's Narration

Rick and I pulled Jonathan to his feet before noticing the other two were unconscious.

"Ardeth, Sukanya wake up." I said gently shaking them but nothing seemed to work until I heard Ardeth groan then Sukanya do the same. I then saw Jonathan hiding the golden scepter in his jacket making me smile same old Jonathan. Ardeth and Sukanya were holding each other up as they stood each one had a bruise or two but didn't seem to notice them. They made their way over to us trying to salvage what we could from the wreck. Ardeth wrapped a message to Horus' leg and let him go. We then left Izzy to figure a way to make his ship work. After a few minutes we found a path we could follow and were halfway down it before a gunshot rang through the forest.

"Horus!" Sukanya and Ardeth yelled the falcon didn't return they turned.

"We must go." Ardeth said making Rick look at him.

"What? Why?" Rick asked making Sukanya look at him sadly.

"We must let the commanders know where we are." She said Rick rushed over to them.

"But I need you to help me find my son. Both of you." Rick said making them relent.

"Then first we shall help you." Ardeth said before continuing down the path we found a small ledge over the very valley our enemies would be walking through.

"Do you hear that?" Rick and I asked we smiled at each other.

"What?" Ardeth and Sukanya asked noticing that there was nothing making a sound.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Rick said suspiciously Jonathan went to explore making me ruefully shake my head.

"Shrunken heads? I'd love to know how they do that?" Jonathan said everyone else looked at him as though he was crazy. Ardeth stood up and walked over to Jonathan, who had just picked up a rifle I had handed him.

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked him.

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion, I'll have you know," Jonathan boasted, "You any good with that?" He added, nodding to the scimitar that Ardeth was clutching.

"You will know soon enough." In a flash, the scimitar was at Jonathan's neck. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."

"I'll remember that," Jonathan said, gulping. Ardeth removed the scimitar with a nod and possibly a small smile. He walked over to Sukanya who was looking down at the valley anger coursing through her veins. It would be alright but I couldn't help but notice the feeling of dread that formed in the pit of my stomach.

Sukanya's Narration

"Come on you two we'll be going down there while Evie and Jonathan stay up here and shoot enemies we can't see coming." Rick said I followed him quickly Ardeth did the same both of us still saddened by our daughter's death. We ran quickly to catch up with him before gunfire made us speed up.

"Dad!" Alex yelled just as Rick carried him away and we locked blades with Lock-Nah. He smirked evilly.

"I hoped you enjoyed the little gift I left for you at Philae." He exclaimed I rushed forward Ardeth close behind our tempers had finally let themselves be known. Lock-Nah was forced to be on defensive not that he had much of a choice considering we were moving so fast he could not get a shot in. I swung the blade and connected with his arm before a punch met my jaw sending me into darkness.

Ardeth's Narration

My anger swelled to new heights. I started fighting Lock-Nah as ferociously as I could nothing going through my head except for the sight of my daughter and wife. I slashed his chest the wound deep enough to make him stop his fight and stare before I slashed his throat my enemy was dead before he hit the ground. I rushed over to Sukanya who was trying to rid her head of the dizziness I quickly got her to her feet.

"**We need to make sure the others are alright**." She said I nodded and we ran off following the sound of O'Connell's yelling and Evelyn's delighted screams. The other tribe leaders could handle the Army of Anubis we needed to make sure the family stayed safe. We saw that the family was back together but Alex was trying to get them to listen.

"Come on, mom! Come on, dad! We have to get to the pyramid! I have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex said pulling on their arms as we approached.

"Oh, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you," Jonathan commented.

"No, you guys! You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! TODAY!" Alex explained breathlessly.

"Oh my God." Evelyn said she was staring at him in horror. It was close to dawn now. O'Connell grabbed Alex and ran off with the rest of us following close behind. After running across a crevice with a tree over it O'Connell threw a stick of dynamite making it explode so no one could follow us.

"Rick." Evelyn said we turned to see the sun beginning to rise.

"Come on Alex." O'Connell said grabbing his hand and running again but Alex was very tired.

"Dad the bracelet." Alex said O'Connell picked him up and ran the rest of the way landing in the temple just as the sun hit it. We quickly ran up to see Alex throw the bracelet before sighing in relief. Sukanya was leaning on my shoulder I did not mind as I tried to catch my breath before I felt as though something was wrong.

"They made it. Thank god." Evelyn said Jonathan mumbled something as he looked at the pyramid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anck-su-namun and Imhotep approaching. I moved Sukanya behind me but it made no difference as I was thrown away from her. I looked back to see her pushing Evelyn out of the way just as the knife broke through her skin. Evelyn then gasped as Anck-su-namun stabbed her. Imhotep threw me and Jonathan farther away so they could walk away I rushed over to her trying to keep the fear from overtaking me.

"**I made a promise and now I cannot keep it-**" I managed to say before her hand was over my mouth.

"**Say that one more time and I will hurt you myself**." She said before taking a slow breath I moved her hand away and managed to smile hoping it would calm her. She returned it before placing a hand on my cheek wiping a stray tear away. I placed my hand over hers just as her breathing got slower if possible. I would have done anything just to go back and change this but it was not going to happen.

"**I hope you can forgive me**." I whispered her breaths were coming in gasps now making me feel sick.

"**Desert Prince there is nothing to f-**." Her sentence was never finished before her eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground. I held her body close to me as silent tears streamed down my cheeks I had lost her. I gently laid her back down and wiped the tears away just as O'Connell approached.

"I'm not done fighting." He said I nodded knowing he would not rest until Imhotep was dead.

"Neither am I." I said he nodded and we entered the temple just as we heard Alex sobbing again.

"I was hoping he wouldn't notice Sukanya. He just lost his mother and now his aunt." O'Connell muttered under his breath thinking I would not hear him. Color suddenly flooded the hall we were in forcing us back.

"_So it begins_." I said placing a hand on my sword as we entered another chamber.

"You are too late O'Connell I have raised the Army of Anubis soon Lord Imhotep will kill the Scorpion King and take command." Mr. Hafez said as he struggled to pull his hand out of the wall it was trapped in.

"Not after we get through with him." We said before we heard a tearing sound. Quickly turning, we saw Mr. Hafez pulling the bone of what was once his hand out of the wall before going out of the room.

"Here this was Sukanya's use it well." I said handing him his sister's blade. He nodded as we walked into the room carefully sneaking by Meela and into the chamber that held the Scorpion King and Imhotep.

Sukanya's Narration

"_**Well I did not expect to see you here for quite some time**_." A voice said I turned around to see the back of Nephthys' head as she rocked a small child.

"_**I did not expect to die so quickly. Have you seen Nefertiti**_?" I asked making her turn. It was like looking in a mirror except she had shocking ocean blue eyes whereas mine are light brown other than that she was identical to me.

"_**No I have not but then again this is not her heaven this is yours**_." She said before a small bed appeared and she placed the child gently in it. I quickly looked around taking in my surroundings before noticing a square pool of water that showed me what was happening at Ahm-Shere

"**Ardeth**." I whispered in shock when I saw him fighting the Scorpion King himself. I reached out my hand to touch the water but Nephthys snatched it away.

"_**He must do this without help you cannot help your friend**_." She said making me softly smile.

"_**He is not my friend. He is my husband**_." I said unconsciously smiling at the words.

"_**So we are both attracted to gods another trait we share**__._" She said I couldn't help but smile a bit wider.

"_**He is a wonderful man I just wish my daughter could see her father now.**_" I whispered before everything went black. When I opened my eyes I saw Alex hovering near me with the Book of the Dead in his hands.

"Good job Alex." I said before rushing into the chamber where Rick and Ardeth were. Evelyn could handle Anck-su-namun I wanted to help my husband and brother.

"**Sukanya you are alive!**" Ardeth said happily when he saw me.

"**Ardeth I think these two should learn what happens when you make two Medjai mad.**" I said bringing out both of my blades he smirked and nodded. We rushed back into the fight each one of us fighting with all the strength we had. Before long Evelyn and Anck-su-namun were standing in the doorway watching as Ardeth, Rick and I fought with Imhotep and the Scorpion King.

"**Sukanya look out!**" Ardeth yelled before a claw grabbed me and threw me near the two women.

"Jonathan throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the underworld!" Evelyn said as she tried to get past Anck-su-namun. Jonathan threw it and it looked to be a perfect shot until Imhotep caught it. He smirked and spun it before throwing it.

"Ardeth look out!" I yelled he looked and quickly caught the spear before he and Rick stabbed the Scorpion King just as they were about to go over the side. Black smoke billowed through the pyramid before clearing and the place began shaking. My heart began pounding when I saw Ardeth and Rick barely holding onto the edge of the crevice as the demented and tortured souls tried to drag them away.

"**Just go Sukanya just go!**" Ardeth yelled I ignored his cries and rushed forward with Evelyn following close behind. I dodged the few rocks that fell in front of me before diving and grabbing his hand. I struggled before we managed to make it to a wall away from the chaos. Rick and Evelyn soon joined us.

"We need to go now." I said they nodded and we got Jonathan and Alex and rushed outside.

"Alright this whole place is going to get sucked up let's move up!" Rick yelled over the howling winds. We did move up twice and soon we were at the top of the pyramid.

"Rick we're trapped!" Evelyn said as she and Rick held Alex between them, Jonathan stared anxiously as if a miracle would appear, Ardeth pulled me close just as the miracle appeared.

"OI!" A familiar voice said we turned to see Izzy and the dirigible.

"Izzy!" Rick said gratefully I smiled.

"Come on come on get your butts moving. I haven't got all day!" He said frantically waving his arms everyone was soon on board except Rick and Jonathan both quickly climbed but Jonathan being the klutz that he is fell back his foot getting tangled in the rope.

"Jonathan! Hold on!" Rick called to him.

"Pull him up! Pull him up!" Izzy ordered.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jonathan screamed. Then he noticed the gold on top of the pyramid, and changed his mind. "Wait, wait! Let me down! Let me down!" He yelled.

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Rick yelled at him.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Jonathan called back. He grabbed the huge gold top. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" He screamed as the dirigible flew out of the way just as the pyramid sucked the last of the oasis in and exploded. Rick and Jonathan crashed onto the deck, panting. Izzy started to yell with triumph.

"Okay...okay," Rick gasped.

"Yeah!" Izzy added. "O'Connell, you almost got me killed?"

"At least you did not get shot," I remarked while Rick smirked and shrugged. Izzy didn't say anything. He was lost for words.

"Izzy!" Evie exclaimed, running up to him, "Thank you! Thank you!" She smothered his face with kisses. Jonathan started hugging his gold/diamond.

"O'Connell, who the heck have you been messing around with this time, huh?" Izzy asked obviously in a better mood.

"Oh, you know the usual. Mummies...pygmies...big bugs." Rick replied.

"Uh, that's half mine, you know," Izzy said to Jonathan.

"What?" Jonathan asked obviously trying to ignore Izzy.

"That's half mine." Izzy repeated he was certainly persistent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jonathan replied.

"What! You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick!" Izzy said Ardeth and I were laughing at the argument.

"I have no idea...I swear on the head of my wife I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jonathan argued. I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't...you ain't got a wife!" Izzy yelled.

"I don't have your gold stick either!" Jonathan retorted. I smiled before turning to look at Ardeth who immediately pulled me close.

"**Ardeth I do have to breathe.**" I whispered he chuckled before holding me tighter. A tug on my robes made me look down to see Alex staring up at me. I scooped him up in my arms holding him close.

"**Can I stay with you?**" He asked making us look at him in shock.

"**I would suggest asking your father first.**" Ardeth said Alex jumped from my arms and went over to his parents.

"**Sukanya are you alright?**" I heard Ardeth ask. I turned and leaned against him.

"**I wish I could say I was.**" I whispered he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He knew my sadness was because of our daughter.

"**Aunt Sukanya I have a surprise for you but we have to stop at Philae.**" Alex said I sighed and nodded. As we landed on the island we heard a gentle laugh echoing throughout the temple.

Ardeth's Narration

I was frozen as the laugh echoed through my head. Sukanya placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs as a small shadow played itself across the wall.

"**SHARMISTHA!**" Sukanya shouted when the shadow finally showed a face. We both ran for her, Sukanya scooped her up into her arms I held them both as close as possible.

"**Oh my little moon.**" Sukanya repeated the phrase I just pulled them closer and held them tighter.

"**Next time I will stay near the two of you.**" She said Sukanya choked back a sob I smiled before kissing her forehead.

"**We need to go.**" Sukanya said I looked at her.

"**Where?**" Sharmistha asked I smiled.

"**Home where we belong.**" I said as we walked back to the others.

"**That actually sounds comforting for once.**" Sukanya said as we got aboard. I heavily sat down holding my wife and daughter as they slept. O'Connell was holding Evelyn and Alexander just as close, I could tell he was glad to have them back. Nothing could have made this any better, I had my family and friends around me. To me, it was home enough.


End file.
